


【昕博】时光

by Zuki_RG



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuki_RG/pseuds/Zuki_RG





	【昕博】时光

方博只在腰间围了条毛巾便从浴室晃出来。许昕一回头差点被摊在床上的两条白腿闪瞎。  
呸，老子才不瞎。许昕定了定神，刚想挪开眼，那两条交叠在一起的腿就松开来换了个姿势，一条屈起来，脚趾收紧了勾住一点被单，另一条漫不经心地搭在床边。  
靠，方博儿你长能耐了是吧。许昕从收到一半的行李箱里掏出一管润滑，举起来对准床上那位作威胁状，“方博儿你要不想明早下不了床就给我把衣服穿上。”  
方博充分利用他那双大眼睛翻了个能把许昕整个装进去的白眼，一张嘴就是悲天悯人的语气：“孩子老废话，多半是不行了。”  
许昕在不管不顾地上去干他之前还稍留了三分理智，“明天还坐飞机呢您那老腰撑得住吗？”  
这回人家直接捏着嗓子唱了句：“来啊，快活啊。”  
还能咋的，那就快活呗。

许昕直入主题地把那一小条毛巾揪下来，捉住半硬的性器来回抚弄。方博舒服得哼出几个黏糊糊的鼻音，又不安分地伸手把许昕的T恤向上搓，食指探到他下巴那儿调戏般地一勾。得意劲儿还没过去，就被沾着凉滑液体捅进来的手指惊得缩回手去推许昕，“等等”。  
这箭在弦上饭在锅里喜欢的人光溜溜躺在自己身下的时候还有什么好等的，许昕不解地继续动着手指。结果怀里一米七多的大个儿开始玩命似的扑腾，“换个*。”声音里居然实打实含着几分委屈。许昕被对方吓到了，一时间手腕压着了腰硌着了方博儿不乐意了种种猜测划过脑海，连忙把手抽出来搂住他，“咋啦？”  
方博很是欲言又止了一会儿，才抬起头实话实说，“你那新剪的发型实在是太丑了……”下一秒就被脸朝下摁在床上，许昕在他耳边恶狠狠地磨牙，一只手从颈后顺着脊柱滑进股缝，轻易地探进去翻搅着身体内部。  
国家队内外都公认，许昕的手是真美。眼下那一点点把身体最隐秘的地方打开的手，与惯于握着球拍展露在镜头下的是同一只，这认知使方博身体都发颤，羞耻地把几声情动的呜咽埋在枕头里。  
突然许昕整个儿狠狠顶了进来，顶得他情不自禁缩紧甬道夹了一下，嘴上还要倔：“晚饭都要给你顶吐出来了，你这技术也真是……”说到一半就被更狠更深的一记弄得没了声，跪趴的姿势几乎撑不住了，头都快磕到了墙上又被许昕握着腰拉回来，大拇指在敏感的腰眼慢慢地划，“我倒想试试把午饭也顶出来。”  
方博登时不敢再开口了，就算敢也没有余裕再讲一句话了。*被磨得发麻，大腿抖抖索索的，汗水顺着下巴尖掉下去，双手握成拳撑着身体，连摸一把翘着的性器的力气都不剩了。明明说不上自在，难捱的*却一波波涌上来。  
他的身体许昕恐怕要更熟悉，看见背上不声不响绷起的肌肉线条就知道他快到了，抽出性器的时候刻意放慢了速度一寸寸蹭过去。手一加力便把他像翻一张煎饼一样翻了个面，*去对着腺体一碾方博就不行了，*一股股喷出来全黏在肚皮上，后面无意识地绞着吮着，*都成了凌乱破碎的气音。  
许昕细细地看他，从糊在额头的碎发，红了一圈的大眼睛，湿润的唇到挂着汗水的锁骨，挺立的浅褐色的乳珠，诱人得想把从头到脚每一寸皮肤都亲过舔过咬过，弄得他一身都是没法遮掩的艳丽鲜红痕迹。  
想归想，顾虑着明天的行程，还是去床头拽了几张纸巾抹去那滩湿滑，又把方博抱起来靠在墙上，贴着他的耳朵问道：“舒服么？”方博骨头都松了，早没了怼人的力气，软绵绵答了一个嗯。许昕拉着他的右手放在自己热烫的性器上，哄骗般地说：“不折腾你了，帮我弄出来吧。”方博愣愣地顺着他的动作撸了两下才反应过来，脸顿时涨红了，眼睛到处乱瞄，掌心细细密密的全是汗，窘得虚虚握着的手也忘了撤回去。  
平复了一会儿，或许是想不出其它办法了，他才又开始动。拇指轻轻刮过柱身上的青筋，食指指腹在顶端绕着圈，引出的滑液挂在指间又被抹开。许昕把头搁在方博肩膀上，压抑的喘一声声扑进染得粉红的耳朵里。快到的时候改成一遍遍拖着尾音的“博儿”，直到方博的耳朵尖儿红得不能再红才全数射在他手上。

“拿张纸巾，”方博用另一只手推他，“我还得再去洗个澡。”

许昕从浴室出来的时候方博已经裹在被子里睡着了，他钻进被窝躺下，两个人胳膊贴着胳膊。他觉得满足得很，又有点遗憾没能在方博睡前偷一个吻，哪怕拌两句嘴也是好的。但很快他就忘了那点遗憾，转而在心里哼起了小曲儿。

反正有大把时光。


End file.
